pimifandomcom-20200214-history
Pitcairn Islands Singles Chart records and statistics
The following are different records and statistics held by different artists on the Pitciarn Islands Singles Chart since it began in 2009 Most number ones *16 – Eminem (including 1 as part of Slaughterhouse) *11 – Girls Aloud *9 – Little Mix *7 – Glee Cast *6 – Justin Timberlake *5 – 2Pac *4 – Lady Gaga *4 – Katy Perry *4 – Beyoncé *4 – Michael Jackson *3 – Rihanna Most combined weeks at number one on the Pitcairn Islands singles charts *Adam Levine has spent 15 weeks at No. 1 as a solo artist and 2 further weeks with Maroon 5. Longest run at number-one *(*) indicates non consecutive run at number one Number-ones by two or more different artists To date this has only occured once when the Glee Cast hit number one with Lady Gaga's no. 1 "Born This Way" *"Born This Way" — Lady Gaga & Glee Cast (2010) Self replacement at number-one *Michael Jackson — "Bad" (four weeks) → "Thriller" (two weeks) → "You Are Not Alone" (nine weeks) (2009) *Little Mix — "Wings" (ten weeks) → "DNA" (four weeks) (2012) *Justin Timberlake — "Suit & Tie" (Justin Timberlake featuring Jay Z) ''(three weeks) → "Tunnel Vision" (three weeks) (2013) *Eminem — "Rap God" (two weeks) → "The Monster" ''(Eminem featuring Rihanna) ''(three weeks) (2013) *Beyoncé — "Drunk in Love" ''(Beyoncé featuring Jay Z) (one week) → "XO" (one week) (2014) *Girls Aloud — "Something New" (one week) → "Biology" (one week) → "Jump" (one week) (2014) *Girls Aloud — "Beautiful 'Cause You Love Me" (one week) → "The Show" (one week) → "Sound of the Underground" (two weeks) → "The Promise" (two weeks) → "The Loving Kind" (one week)" (2014) *2Pac — "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted" (2Pac featuring Snoop Dogg) ''(one week) → "Dear Mama" (one week) → "California Love" ''(2Pac featuring Dr. Dre and Roger Troutman) (one week) → "Runnin' (Dying to Live)" ''(2Pac featuring The Notorious B.I.G.) ''(one week) (2014) *Girls Aloud — "No Good Advice" (one week) → "Life Got Cold" (one week) → "Love Machine" (one week) (2014) *Cheryl Cole — "Love Machine" (one week; part of Girls Aloud) → "Crazy Stupid Love" ''(Cheryl featuring Tinie Tempah) ''(three weeks) (2014) *Eminem — "Y'all Ready Know" (one week; part of Slaughterhouse) → "Detroit vs. Everybody" ''(Eminem, Royce da 5'9", Big Sean, Danny Brown, DeJ Loaf and Trick-Trick) ''(2014) Most weeks at number one by year Other Records Most consecutive number ones Most number-one singles in a year *Girls Aloud (11) – "Something New", "Biology", "Jump", "Beautiful 'Cause You Love Me", "The Show", "Sound of the Underground", "The Promise", "The Loving Kind", "No Good Advice", "Life Got Cold", "Love Machine" (2014) *Eminem (5) – "My Life" , "Berzerk", "Survival", "Rap God", "The Monster", (2013) *2Pac (4) – "2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted", "Dear Mama", "California Love", "Runnin' (Dying to Live)" (2014) *Justin Timberlake (4) – "Mirrors", "Suit & Tie", "Tunnel Vision", "Take Back the Night", (2013) *Eminem (3) – "Crack a Bottle", "We Made You", "3 a.m.", (2009) *Eminem (3) – "Not Afraid", "Elevator", "Love the Way You Lie", (2010) *Michael Jackson (3) – "Bad", "Thriller", "You Are Not Alone", (2009) *Little Mix (3) – "Cannonball", "Wings", "DNA", (2012) *Little Mix (3) – "Change Your Life", "How Ya Doin'?", "Move", (2013) *Little Mix (3) – "Little Me", "Word Up!", "Salute", (2014) *Eminem (3) – "Headlights, Guts Over Fear, Detroit vs. Everybody" (2014) Most consecutive years charting a number-one single Other achievements *Little Mix have had all nine singles released since debut hit number one. *Eminem has had all 16 singles reach number one since the charts began in 2009, this includes one as part of Slaughterhouse. *Little Mix's first two songs spent ten weeks at number one. *Michael Jackson is was the first artist to have three consecutive number ones, replacing himself each time. Girls Aloud would do this twice in 2014. *Girls Aloud would replace themselves five times in a row in 2014. *Nickelback's 2012 number one single "Lullaby" is still the only rock number one single. *Cheryl Cole of Girls Aloud is the first person to earn a solo number one by replacing their own band. *"Detroit vs. Everybody" features more artists than any other number one, with 6.